TFA Drift
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift was placed in the dojo. He saw large Autobot decorations on his head.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Drift was placed in the dojo. He saw large Autobot decorations on his head.

"Here he is Dia atlas." Warpath said.

"Warpath why did you put him in stasis cuffs it is completely unnecessary." Dia atlas said.

"I put the cuffs on him because I don't trust him the kid use to be a Decepticon." Warpath said.

"So what if I was? I hate the cons I saw what they do and I don't like it!" the youngster complained.

"Shut your trap. You may have betrayed them but you might betray us." Warpath said.

"Why should I some of the Autobots made me feel welcome." the youngster said.

"Be quiet or I will take you out back and teach you a lesson." Warpath said.

"That is enough Warpath remove the cuffs and leave him alone." Dia atlas said.

Warpath took off the cuffs. "Pain in the afterburner kid is what you are." He told the kid.

The youngster didn't care he had been called worst names then that. "Thank you," he said rubbing his sore wrists.

Warpath looked at the youngster. "Welcome." Warpath said and left. He was surprised the youngster used his manners. Maybe someday they could get along.

The youngster looked at Dia atlas. "I am Dia atlas. You can learn a thing or two here." he said.

"Learn? Learn what?" the youngster asked.

"How to be a Cyber ninja. Once you get to a certain point in your training you will be worthy of a weapon. The weapon is depending on which of the training weapons you excel in the most. But your training will start with basic everyday movements from the work around the dojo." Dia atlas said.

"You mean chores?" the youngster asked.

"Yes," Dia atlas said.

"That sounds boring." the youngster said.

"Yes but once you do it enough you will see how useful it can be," Dia atlas said.

"Fine I have no where else to go." the youngster said he was living in a homeless shelter at the time and his thing were with him. Warpath had placed them on the floor roughly.

Dia atlas knew had problem. "Why is that young one?" Dia atlas asked.

"I was in a shelter and I do not want to talk about it." the youngster said.

"I understand but everything will be alright as long as you train here this will be your home." Dia atlas said.

"Thank you." The youngster said.

"What is your name and what happened?" Dia atlas asked.

"When I came online from a protoform where the Decepticons live the cons called me Deadlock. But I didn't like the taste of the name in my mouth. When escaped after I saw the horrors they did on Dabola it was my first time going out with them. But I didn't fight these neutral bots they didn't do anything to us. The other cons wanted their planet. I saw an innocent child killed in front of me. When the others reported to Turmoil my command officer that I didn't fight he put a transfixer on me so I would be helpless but I ran and managed to give them the slip in to escape pod. Then I came here. Upgrade to an Autobot shell to join the Autobots and I took up I name I felt had a better ring to it. I called myself Drift after I saw something drifting in the wind." The youngster called Drift said.

"Drift now it is time to start." Dia atlas said.

Drift began doing the everyday chores some felt more degrading than others. But Drift did not complain.

After a few weeks of doing it Dia atlas decided to test Drift to see what he learned about everyday movement. He went through each one and Drift blocked each attack.

"Good job Drift you have learn to defend. Once you prefect defense we can move on to offense." Dia atlas said.

Drift practiced defense everyday and he was doing well. "Okay Drift now it is time to learn offense and other tactics." Dia atlas said.

Drift kept up with his training. "He is doing well my husband." a femme said. It was Lightshine Dia atlas' loving wife.

"He is,the poor kid came online as protoform at a Decepticon colony he didn't like the horrors they brought so he left. He will soon become a fine ninja." Dia atlas said.

Drift was making great strides. "You are doing well Drift." Dia atlas said.

Then he noticed Drift looked troubled. "What is wrong Drift?" Dia atlas asked.

"It's just wish I came online as a protoform here with Autobots or a sparkling with the Autobots not the Decepticons I wish I never went through those horrors." Drift said.

"Drift you may have had a hard life but everything will be fine trust me. I never had a child of my own. My wife Lightshine didn't bare a child. The medic said it would be hard for us to have a sparkling because some couples just have trouble with it but we were both fertile. But now I'm afraid we are pasted the time of child bearing. But I still wish that my wish for a child will come true. Maybe we might have our wishes come true." Dia atlas said.

"I hope so." Drift said.

Today Dia atlas, Lightshine and Drift were meeting up with Optimus.

"We know the allspark matrix can restore almost anything but we barely know what else it can do." Optimus said.

The matrix began to glow when it was close to Drift. Then a beam of light shot out of it and it Drift. Drift didn't know what it was doing. "What's going on?" Drift asked.

Then he suddenly changed into something very small. It was very tiny then the little light was guided and went into Lightshine's middle.

"What just happened?" Dia atlas asked. He was wondering were Drift was.

Alpha Trion knew what happened because he saw it before. "The Allspark has granted Drift another chance at life. He is going to born to you Dia atlas and Lightshine. Lightshine is pregnant with him." Alpha trion said. "I have seen it another time. It is a rare occurrence." Alpha trion said.

"Pregnant? At my age? I never had a sparkling before." Lightshine said.

"The Allspark also must have known we had been hoping for a child for a long time." Dia atlas said.

"Yes it must have to chose you two to be Drift's parents. This mostly happens to bots who are protoformed." Alpha trion said.

"Drift did say he came from a protoform." Dia atlas said.

Ratchet heard of this happening and now he had seen it. "Drift will be 100% your child he will have traits form both of you. All the things of his past will be lost to him. He will grow up a normal sparkling." Ratchet said.

"Cool." Sari said.

Dia atlas and Lightshine were going to have a child. They decided to keep the name Drift for him. Drift was going to get his wish too. This was a great thing.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lightshine was pregnant with a bot who was to be born again. They hoped little Drift would grow into a fine bot. Ratchet wanted to make sure Lightshine would do okay after she was older and there could be risks.

Dia atlas sometimes fussed over her. He knew that he would be a father soon and he knew that Yoketron found many of his students at a really young age and raised them himself and trained them to be Cyber-ninjas.

There was much to do as well. They had to get sparkling stuff. Make a nice nursery for the little one was just one of the many things they had to do. This was going to be quite hectic.

After a few months Lightshine's middle had started to grow. It was obvious there was life within her. There were plenty of things to get. Dia atlas was painting the nursery. It was a nice soft blue with some gentle clouds and with a cherry blossom tree. It represented life and how fragile it was. There were also six Japanese symbols. One for hope, one for love, one for courage, one for truth, one fore peace, and one for strength. All things he wanted Drift to have.

Lightshine had an appointment today. "Okay let's see how little Drift is doing." Ratchet said. The ultrasound was looking good. Ratchet could see Drift was developing well and was very healthy. "Little Drift is very healthy." Ratchet said.

"I heard Optimus is in line to be Magnus is that true?" Lightshine asked.

"Yes it is as soon as Ultra Magnus retires Optimus will take his place. Rodimus Prime will be his sub commander. The young Prime Rodimus is a skilled one. He said he was honored to be Optimus' second in command." Ratchet said.

"He sounds like a nice bot." Lightshine said.

"You need to set up an appointment for next month." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry I will." Lightshine said.

Lightshine was helping Dia atlas get the things they needed for little Drift. Lightshine would sometimes feel Drift move. It was amazing to feel. The movements that Drift would do he would move his hands, he would kick, blink, swallow, twist and turn among several other movements.

Lightshine would feel many of the movements often but she didn't enjoy when she was trying to rest. It was like her little unborn wonder was completely and totally restless. But sometimes Drift would move for sometime and she would worry.

Ratchet told her at the periods when Drift doesn't move he is sleeping he explained it is common in all species with live birth the unborn child is able to sleep inside the mother. The unborn child doesn't sleep at the same time the mother does.

That made Lightshine feel a lot better.

Today they bought somethings for Drift. Lightshine found a soft cuddly toy. It looked just like kangaroo. She knew little Drift would love it.

Now that Lightshine was seven months pregnant she went to a childbirth class. There were other femmes with their husbands there. Dia atlas was by her side. They practiced breathing exercises that would help her through the birth. It would be three more months until little Drift would be born.

At Lightshine's next appointment Ratchet was pleased at how well Lightshine and Drift were doing. Ratchet could tell that little Drift was a very health soon to be born sparkling.

Dia atlas had a specail surprise for Lightshine. It was the nursery he had just finished it. "Can I look now?" she said impatiently.

"Calm down don't freak out little Drift." Dia atlas said.

"Little Drift is fine it is the freaked out daddy to be I'm worried about." Lightshine said.

"1,2,3 viola." Dia atlas said.

Lightshine saw the nursery. "It's amazing." she said. Over the crib was a mobile with little fish on it.

"It's lovely." she said.

Lightshine is now 10 months pregnant she would have Drift any day now. She had her bag packed so she would be ready for it.

Ratchet said it would be three weeks until Drift would be born.

Today Lightshine had her hands on her belly. Dia atlas was sitting next to her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "Here is his back," She said. Then she moved his hand a little lower. "There is his head." she said.

"Wow." Dia atlas said. Then removed his hand.

"Oh!" Lightshine said.

"Are you okay?" Dia atlas asked.

"Yes it was a kick a really strong one." she said.

Dia atlas lowered his head to her stomach. "Take it easy on your mother. I know you want to come out but you have to wait three more weeks." he said in a soft voice.

"You are so silly." she said.

Two weeks later. Lightshine and Dia atlas were in bed. It was going to be big day tomorrow and they didn't know how specail that fine day in early summer would be.

The next morning Lightshine was making breakfast. Sari and Jazz were visiting that day. They were hoping that Sari could get some pointers on how to control her several upgrades.

"I can show you how just remember it's you not the weapon." Dia atlas said.

"That is what master Yoketron always said." Jazz said.

"Dia atlas we have guests?" Lightshine asked.

"Yes we do." he said.

"Did you two already have breakfast?' she asked.

"I already ate." Sari said.

"I'm good I'd hate to impose." Jazz said.

"Okay suite yourselves." she said.

After eating Lightshine cleaned up. While walking out of the kitchen she felt a sharp pain. "Ooh," she said.

Then she sat down on the couch to relax. She was making another pair of booties. Dia atlas was in the room next door with Jazz trying to help Sari. Then Lightshine felt a sharp pain again. Then it went away. She realized something she was in labor. She got up to get Dia atlas. Then as she started to walk the door the contractions got worse.

She couldn't keep walking. "DIA ATLAS!" she yelled.

Dia atlas ran into the room. "Lightshine what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's time the sparkling is coming!" she said.

"Oh my, let's get going." he said.

Sari and Jazz were worried they knew they had to wait till later.

Once at the hospital Dia atlas filled out the paper work on the data pads.

Lightshine was laying in hospital bed. She was in a lot of pain. Dia atlas sat by her side and held her hand.

Then after a few hours Drift was born. He was crying really loudly. He was placed into Lightshine's arms. "Hello Drift mommy and daddy have been waiting for you." she said.

Drift cried as Ratchet wiped him clean. Ratchet then gave him a check up. He was smiling. "You are one healthy little sparkling." he said.

Drift was now wearing a diaper and wrapped in a blanket. Lightshine held him. Dia atlas was smiling at his little family.

"Dia atlas do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and took Drift into his arms. He looked down at Drift. "Hey little guy I'm your daddy." he said.

Drift yawned rather cutely. "Looks like someone is getting sleepy." he said.

"Okay we better let Lightshine and Drift rest." Ratchet said taking Drift and then placing him in a med bay crib.

Dia atlas smiled at his family. Everything at the house ready. Drift will now live a happy healthy childhood.

To be continued.


End file.
